Cómplice
by Little Pandora
Summary: SPOILER DH! 'Potter, James' resuena cuando lo llaman al frente del Salón y todo el mundo lo mira como si fuese un gigante con dos cabezas. 'Entiendo lo que sientes...' le dice ella y piensa que le está tomando el pelo. COMPLETO.
1. UNO

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Goldie Tremlett me pertenece a mí, el resto de las cosas que reconozcas es de Rowling.

* * *

**Cómplice****  
**(Parte Uno)**  
**

* * *

_**Recomendación musical: **Rudie can't fail – The Clash_

* * *

Recuerda su primer día de Hogwarts como si fuese ayer. 'Potter' y todo el Salón lo miraba como si le cambiase el pelo igual que a Teddy o fuese una especie de Veela como Victoire. Como si tuviese él la cicatriz en la frente y no su padre.

Con los años la reacción se ha bifurcado a hastío y a veces algo de indignación.

-No, estas buscando al otro Potter. El que tiene pelo en el pecho- seguido del 'no seas grosero, querido' y los ojos entrecerrados de Ginny.

En la familia fue automáticamente catalogado como la _próxima generación de los Merodeadores,_ de los cuales sabe todas las historias sabidas desde que tenía pañales, solamente porque una vez se escapó de la bañera -Louis le había ensuciado toda la ropa con jugo de calabaza porque hizo que un gnomo del jardín lo persiguiera- y terminó lavándose con la torta de chocolate que la abuela Molly había pasado la tarde cocinando. Desnudo.

Pero en realidad lo que hace es ocultar la pequeña timidez, esa que lo azota cuando está con una chica o la que le cubre las mejillas de escarlata cuando hace algo que todos llaman de 'noble', para parecerse un poco más a ese primer James Potter.

(El que le llena de estrellas la mirada a su padre).

Es por eso que a veces inicia las fiestas para después irse tranquilamente al baño, sentarse en la tapa del inodoro y esperar a que pase el tiempo. Esa noche, por ejemplo, cuando atajó los setenta y seis tiros del idiota de Kirk Belby hasta que Hutcher atrapó la Snitch ganándole a Slytherin por cien puntos, bajó hacia las Cocinas a pedirle a Kreacher un té de hierbas como los que hace la tía Hermione en vez de empinarse el whiskey de fuego en la sala común.

-Ay, mierda. Me cago en Merlín- sus ojos se encuentran con su boca que maldice como nunca vio maldecir a nadie. Está en su año, le parece haberla visto por algún lado. Se levanta y él no se da cuenta que ni siquiera atinó a ayudarla cuando se cayó al suelo de piedra seguramente frío y ella sigue insultando, débil, murmura y baja la cabeza, se peina los rizos rubios detrás de las orejas- Por favor no le digas a nadie que me viste- abre los ojos y tiene un aire ligeramente desquiciado- Tú no viste a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? No hay nadie aquí.

Ella tiene un saxo en la espalda y la mirada de chocolate. James sólo la mira irse sin hacer nada.

* * *

La segunda vez que la ve es porque los asignaron juntos en un ensayo de Encantamientos.

Hechizos convocadores es el tema y él no puede concentrarse en el libro que tiene enfrente.

-Así que Potter, eh- dice de repente y sólo entonces se percata de que su mirada de corteza de roble siempre estuvo encima de él. Y, mierda, que vuelve el estúpido color rojo a cubrirle la cara-. Sé lo que se siente. A mí me pasa más o menos lo mismo…

Intriga. Por un momento cree que le está tomando el pelo. Ella, con la normalidad de una chica corriente de quince años que insulta como tabernero, entendiéndolo. Simplemente épico.

-Mi padre es el bajista de las Brujas de Macbeth- susurra, acercándose. Mirándole a los ojos como si estuviese contándole un secreto. Tiene la sonrisa gatuna, ahora se da cuenta-. No puedo tener una conversación con alguien sin que me pidan su ropa interior. Si te soy honesta, la mayoría de las veces es desagradable...

Se ríe. Se ríe porque estuvo aguantándose la carcajada desde que nombró ropa interior y sólo ahora siente como poco a poco se alivia su abdomen, como si le hubiesen dado una paliza y ahora estuvieran sedándolo.

* * *

Le cuenta las bromas que ha hecho y las que piensa hacer. Ella le pide que le diga las que está haciendo.

-Goldie, lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo. Perdería la gracia totalmente.

Caminan juntos hacia la clase de Pociones y ella tiene que detenerse para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Como siempre hace.

-Oh, vamos, Jimmy. Si te mueres de ganas de contármelo y lo sabes.

A veces piensa que Goldie sabe Legeremancia. Sólo a veces.

-No puedo.

Presión, sonrisa, cara de Lily cuando le pide algo.

-Bueno- se rinde. Siempre se rinde-, pero que sepas que eres una niña caprichosa y que ahora el metro que falta para el ensayo lo terminas tú. Y no, no me pongas esa cara, Tremlett, que de nada te servirá ahora. Pero si te lo digo te vuelves cómplice.

El efecto es el contrario al que esperaba y Goldie tiene la mirada tan brillantes como su pelo.

Se acerca. Le susurra lo que está haciendo con los uniformes de Quidditch de cierta casa y ella tiene los ojos más grandes que ha visto nunca.

-¡No!- sonríe-. Qué hijo de puta.

Y siguen caminando.

* * *

En el partido de Quidditch Goldie es la primera en soltar la carcajada. Y una de las más altas que ha escuchado nunca (hasta cree que se hechizó la garganta o algo) y menos mal que nadie se percata porque todo el mundo está mirando a Slytherin en sus escobas .

Slytherin con los trajes de piel de leopardo en rojo y dorado y con cinturones de cuero. Y cuando Huxley trata de volar hasta al suelo la marca que deja en el aire es un gran _'Salazar aparece en mis sueños húmedos'_ ('tío, esto es brillante' le murmura Louis mientras pasa rozando a su lado) y el resto son puras risas de cada costado del lugar.

* * *

Esa tarde McGonagall anuncia que quiere que el culpable de tal sabotaje aparezca mañana a primera hora en su oficina y James simplemente sabe que él va a ir.

Es por eso que le sorprende encontrarse en la sala común con Goldie que lo mira con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de sueño y le sonríe.

-Hola, compañero de crímenes.

Y es entonces cuando no sabe bien qué está sucediendo.

-Gold, tienes al menos media hora más de sueño, ¿qué haces?

-Vengo a hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades. Te aconsejaría que te peinaras un poco más, parece que no tocaste un peine en siglos.

Y se acerca y le toca la cabeza y él sólo la mira fijo en sus ojos castaños enfocados en su intratable pelo rojo.

-Listo. ¿Vamos?

-Tremlett, ¿de qué carajo estás hablando? ¿Ir a dónde?

Cejas alzadas, sonrisa cuestionante y un levantamiento de hombros.

-A ver a McGonagall…- dice como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y se acerca al retrato y él a su vez corre hasta ella y la toma del brazo y le pregunta, grita un poco, que porqué mierda lo va a acompañar si ella no hizo nada, que la van a castigar siendo inocente, y un largo etcétera hasta que Goldie lo mira, lo mira profundamente y le dice, sonriendo, dice.

-Me dijiste tus planes y yo no hice nada para impedirlos. Potter, soy tu cómplice.

Y no sabe porqué luego de cinco segundos más o menos (en esos momentos uno nunca cronometra) la besa.

Es suave y dudoso y no sabe bien porqué lo está haciendo hasta que se separa y la mira con las mejillas como los trajes que hechizó la mañana anterior y, oh por Merlín, pánico paralizante de pies a cabeza _¿qué he hecho? _y murmura 'Lo siento, Gold…'

Hasta que se calla porque unos labios encima de los suyos ya no le permiten hablar.

-Pensé que nunca lo harías, imbécil- le dice, después de muchos minutos juntos porque esta vez tampoco contó.

Y el castigo de McGonagall nunca fue más oportuno.

* * *

_Porque siempre quise escribir más profundamente sobre James, aunque esto no sea profundamente para nada, pero bueno. Y porque me parece extraño que Rowling no nos haya dado jóvenes mago en Hogwarts que tocaran o tuvieran una banda. Supongo que es demasiado normal para un mundo en plena guerra y llena de héroes. En fin._

Kirk Belby _es un personaje inventado que mencioné una vez como exnovio de Victorie en _Valentía_._

_La recomendación fue porque simplemente me encanta esa canción y me parece que va bien con la personalidad de Goldie ^^._

_Si llegaste hasta acá, muchasmuchísimas gracias. Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho ^^._

* * *


	2. DOS

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Goldie Tremlett me pertenece a mí, el resto de las cosas que reconozcas es de Rowling.

* * *

**Cómplice**  
(Parte Dos)

* * *

_**Recomendación musical:** Gone out the window - Sugar Ray_

* * *

Puede meterse en el Bosque Prohibido sin que le tiemble el pelo y caminar al lado de Filch con la capa encima a las tres de la mañana como si estuviesen yendo ambos a una convención de tés. Puede levantar los ojos con unas gotas de rebeldía cada vez que le asignan un castigo, y hacerlo sin miedo de que manche su expediente porque sólo a veces su apellido sí que le gusta y le conviene.

Puede hacer muchas cosas, puede defender a Albus cuando alguno de sexto lo molesta en el Gran Salón, puede amenazar a otros chicos con convertir sus calzoncillos en El Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos y comentarles que Voldemort es un croquis comparado a lo que él mismo piensa hacerles si se acercan demasiado a Lily.

Puede incluso presentarse a un partido de Quidditch con la ropa interior encima de la túnica y decir que lo sacó de unos dibujitos muggles y aceptar la detención con un 'solamente estaba abriendo los parámetros culturales del colegio' que hasta sonaría intelectual sino fuera por la sonrisa ladeada y la cara de deliberada inocencia. Puede hacer muchas cosas… Pero en el fondo y honestamente sólo le gustaría poder hacer una sola.

Y es controlar su respiración cuando Goldie se le acerca. Y lo saluda. Y le besa. Y le hace sentir un calor que le sube por las piernas y le baja como torpedo hasta el centro del cuerpo. Controlar el tiempo para que su carcajada dure eternidades juntas y que nunca se evapore en el aire con la última onda de sonido como un eco. Controlar el impulso de tocarla, tenerla cerca y que nunca se aleje.

Porque para tener dieciséis años todas esas sensaciones le quedan como una camiseta demasiado grande que le llega a los tobillos y no puede acortar. Y sólo está un poco cansado, con algo de miedo y la impresión de que se está perdiendo algo importante, sin poder especificar el qué.

Pero todo eso lo siente cuando Goldie está lejos y no a centímetros de él, con el saxo entre los labios y hablándole de Louis Armstrong como si fuese Merlín, los ojos de roble brillando bajo las luces de las cocinas y Kreacher preparándoles chocolatadas.

* * *

Se da cuenta que lo que siente es algo grande cuando en un partido entre las gradas no la encuentra. Se da cuenta porque fue como si el corazón se le detuviera en el pecho al ver ese lugar tan familiar lleno de nada. Ni bufandas escarlatas ni sonrisas tibias. Y cuando Hutcher le grita con ese tono desesperado que pone cuando piensa que están a punto de perder, que preste atención, fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado ahí, en el medio del campo a trecientos metros del suelo simplemente mirando hacia allí.

Y nada más.

* * *

-¡Jimmy!- le grita y él apenas levanta los hombros. Sólo se da cuenta que es ella cuando la tiene enfrente y no la puede esquivar. Sinceramente podría decir que desde que salió de los vestuarios está un poco desconectado.

No puede evitar sonreír ligeramente, sin embargo.

-Perdón que no pude ir, es que Longbottom me había castigado esta mañana por hacer llorar a las mandrágoras de otra clase… ¿Cómo les ha ido?- pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

-Vas a tener que hablar con Hutcher- comenta, así. Como si nada.

Cejas alzadas y la mirada llena de signos de interrogación.

-Creo que cuando bajábamos al campo ya estaba planeando mi vasectomía con su escoba y la ayuda de una Bludger. Y como después de todo ha sido tu culpa que perdamos ante Hufflepuff...- el tono ligeramente indignado y la carcajada asomando los labios.

Lo sigue mirando cuestionante hasta que suelta.

-No me pude concentrar. Lo siento.

Y en ese momento ambos ríen y siguen caminando hacia la Sala Común. James, con la pequeña sensación de que con ella ya nada le importa tanto.

* * *

Hace ya un par de meses que siguen juntos y él ya sabe que la quiere como duda que vaya a hacerlo con alguien más. Y aunque a Louis le suene cursi y Budd piense que lo de las mariconadas son de familia ('Teddy, ¿qué le has estado diciendo a tu primo, imbécil?'), no puede dudar de sí mismo. Porque nunca antes ha podido confiar en una chica como si fuese un amigo y al mismo_ saber bien que no lo es_. Contarle cosas que no le ha dicho a nadie (-A veces me siento en la sombra de mi apellido) y saber que lo entiende porque simplemente se entienden.

Y es por eso que una noche cuando vuelven de las cocinas y se sientan en la Sala Común, ella en el suelo entre sus piernas y él acariciándole el pelo, enfrente de la chimenea… No puede evitar decirle esas enormes dos palabras que sólo parecen fáciles cuando se está en la familia.

-Te quiero- le dice y no suena a culebrón de abuela Molly o novela rosa. Sino que simplemente sale, espontáneo y por un momento se alegra de no verle la cara para no sentirse más estúpido.

Y no sabría decir cuánto tardó Goldie en darse vuelta, apoyarse en sus rodillas y darle el beso más profundo que le han dado en toda su vida.

Manos en su nuca y siente todo un calor cubriéndole la cara, los labios. Cada centímetro que tocan sus dedos. Hasta que lentamente se separan y la mira a los ojos y Merlín, es tan hermosa.

-Si cada vez que lo digo me vas a responder de esta manera, sería bueno empezarlo como rutina, ¿no te parece?

Sonrisa. Mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eres un idiota, Potter.

* * *

Hace un par de años que dejaron Hogwarts y un par de años que ya no se ven. A veces escucha su nombre en la radio, _"la hija del legendario Tremlett sigue su propia carrera musical"_, pero nada importante.

Y esas veces recuerda como un soplido esos años en el Colegio y tiene un poco, sólo un poco, de ganas de verla. Ver cómo está, cómo la ha tratado el reloj.

Pero luego se le va la idea y la sensación desaparece dejando apenas un vacío y Jamie sigue camino al trabajo, a su casa. A su vida, esa que tiene ahora.

* * *

Francamente, no se sorprendió que una tarde se encontraran en el Callejón Diagon en plenas fechas navideñas. Como una ironía del destino y esas cosas que seguramente irían bien en los labios de Trewlaney.

-Ay, mierda. Me cago en Merlín- pero más que encuentro podría decirse choque y él se apresura a sacarle el culo del hielo antes de que empiece a maldecir a su madre. Igual no tiene tiempo de pedirle disculpas antes de ella grite un -¡Jimmy! ¡Santo cielo!- y lo abrace hasta cubrirlo de ella y su tibio cuerpo.

Y le responde como si no quisiera que se despegara de él y luego lentamente se separan, reticentes. Por largo rato sólo se miran a la cara y ella sigue teniendo el mismo pelo rubio, los mismos ojos chocolates y la sonrisa aún ladeada. Algo más alta, más adulta. Un poco más distinta.

-Así que Tremlett, eh- le dice, y se echan a reír.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Y el tiempo a veces cierra paréntesis extraños en que la vida no parece más que un prólogo a otra cosa. Otra cosa más importante.

A manos en su cuello y sonrisas llenas de segundas intenciones. Insultos en labios de chicas que ya dejaron de serlo y un futuro tímido y brillante que te tiende la mano.

Y sólo puedes estrechársela de vuelta porque, simplemente, la camiseta que te quedaba ancha a los dieciséis no puede seguir haciéndolo a los veinticuatro.

(-Estás igual de feo que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, Jimmy.

-Yo también te he estrañado, Gold.)

* * *

_Y como pudieron actualización y esta vez no pude negarla, tarán, una secuela y definitiva de Goldie y Jimmy Jamie._

_No pude evitar nombrar a Budd Sloper porque simplemente es mi amor platónico inventado. Y el esposo de Lore, so... xDD._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo, y los reviús se agradecen como agua en el desierto ^^._

_Besotes ._

* * *


End file.
